


Pattern

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: whedonland, Demons, Gen, High School, Homework, Libraries, Season/Series 02, Snark, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles finds a pattern in a series of recent attacks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pattern

**Author's Note:**

> For the Whedonland Squared challenge with the prompt: Pattern.

"I've noticed a pattern in the recent attacks," Giles declared with misplaced enthusiasm.

"Really," Buffy asked sarcastically. The three students looked up from their homework texts in bored unison, and the librarian frowned.

"Th-this is important. Uh, m-more important than- than homework." Giles sputtered.

" _More important than homework!_ " Buffy repeated. "Don't let Miss Thurstwait hear you say that or she'll bite your head off."

"Yeah, one of the football players got a concussion and had to go to the hospital, and she still gave him an F for not turning in his homework," Willow added.

"She's like some kind of vicious homework demon" Xander began. "Hey- maybe she's-"

"She's not really a demon, Xander," Giles replied tiredly, cleaning his glasses in clear frustration.

"But are you sure? We're already had praying mantis lady and evil egg guy. How do you know this one isn't evil too?"

"I assure you I will thoroughly vet her teaching qualifications for you tomorrow, but in the meantime can we please concentrate on this disturbing pattern of attacks!"

"Geeze, Giles, sue us for wanting to pass a class!" Buffy teased.

With a groan, the watcher sunk into his chair and put a hand over his eyes.

The three traded glances and Buffy sighed. "Fine, tell us all about this horrible pattern. We promise not to mention homework through the whole explanation."

With a frustrated sigh, Giles put his glasses back on and pulled out his chart. "As I said, I don't think these attacks are random…"


End file.
